erreur de destinataire
by pavarotti62
Summary: Kurt veux parler à Rachel de ses sentiment envers Blaine mais c'est blaine qui recoit les messages.un petit jue s'installe et c'est Blaine qui dirige.


ERREUR DE DESTINATAIRE

Comme tout les weekends, je passais beaucoup de temps dans ma chambre à rêvasser sur la mode, les derniers potins, et sur le net à regarder les dernières comédies musicales ou les vieux films, je passais aussi beaucoup de temps avec mon père, on ne se voyait pas souvent entre les cours, les auditions. Depuis quelque temps j'avais aussi un autre centre d'intérêt, Blaine Anderson, le garçon le plus sexy au monde de la warbler academy. Il m'avait invité à participé à l'une de leur répétition et depuis il ne quitte plus mes pensées, il ne le sait pas mais je suis amoureux de lui, le pire c'est que je l'ai vu déclarer sa flamme à un autre même si il s'est pris un beau râteau. Mais ca doit être cela l'amitié. Maintenant qu'il est célibataire, je devrais peut être lui parler. Mais comment, mais oui bien sur : Rachel !

Kurt pris son portable et texta Rachel :

_**SMS KURT : **_

Coucou Rachel c'est Kurtie, il faut qu'on parle de Blaine, c'est urgent.

Dans la chambre de Blaine, celui-ci était seul et écouter la musique sur son lit en feuilletant un bouquin sur le foot. Il regarda son portable qui sonna. Le message le surpris quelque peu.

« Kurtie » c'est mignon comme surnom, mais qu'est ce que tu dois dire à Rachel à mon sujet.

Je crois que je vais rentrer dans ton jeu, je passe en mode anonyme sur mon portable et on verra bien si tu réponds.

_**SMS ANONYME **_

Bonsoir Kurtie, c'est Rachel, tu voulais parler de quoi au sujet de Blaine.

Kurt reçu le message et sans le couper fit « répondre » ce qui continua la conversation sans même qu'il ne se rend compte de son erreur.

_**SMS KURT :**_

Pourquoi t'es masqué, ce n'est pas grave. Je voudrais un conseil. Comment tu as fait pour avouer à Finn qu'il te plaisait.

Blaine resta bouche bée puis repris ses esprits.

_**SMS ANONYME **_

Pourquoi, ne me dit pas que Blaine te drague.

_**SMS KURT**_

Non hélas, mais j'aimerai bien, j'ai craqué complètement.

_**SMS ANONYME : **_

Tu es amoureux ?

_**SMS KURT :**_

Je crois oui, non en fait j'en suis sur.

Blaine n'en revenez pas, il n'avait rien vu. Il le voit tous les jours, ils mangent ensemble, ils font les mêmes sorties ciné, et ils sont très complices. Quelque chose venait de changer au fond de lui, et s'il ressentait la même chose pour lui.

_**SMS ANONYME :**_

Comment tu sais qu'il est amoureux.

_**SMS KURT :**_

Ben, comment dire, je pense à Blaine tout le temps, j'ai des frissons partout, je tremble en sa présence, et je perds tous mes moyens, et puis il y a ses yeux, sa bouche, son corps, sa façon de danser, de chanter, ses mains…Bon je vais arrêter là parce que rien que d'y penser j'ai déjà envie de lui.

Waouh ! ca c'est une déclaration, Kurt Hummel, je crois que je vais pousser la conversation plus loin.

_**SMS ANONYME :**_

Envie ? tu veux dire que, non Kurtie, ne me dis pas que tu ..

_**SMS KURTIE :**_

Je sais à quoi tu penses, et je te signale que je suis peut être gay, mais j'ai un corps masculin et oui puisque tu veux tout savoir, il m'est arrivé de penser à lui sous la douche. Rachel je ne sais pas quoi faire, je suis accroc et je ne veux pas le perdre en lui avouant mon amour, je tiens aussi à son amitié.

Blaine ne savait plus quoi faire, Kurt venait de lui avouer une partie intime de lui, il avait eu envie de lui, étrangement le fait de penser à ce que Kurt venait de lui dire, il sentit en lui monter la fièvre et eu envie de filer sous la douche, bizarre, Kurt lui faisait de l'effet aussi.

_**SMS ANONYME :**_

Ecoute Kurt, parle lui ce sera plus simple, appelle le, ou mieux donne lui rendez vous, tu aimes les étoiles ?

(Mais qu'est ce que je suis en train de faire)

_**SMS KURT :**_

Oui mais pourquoi cette question ?

_**SMS ANONYME : **_

Regarde dehors, il est tôt donne lui rendez vous dans le parc, sur un banc.

_**SMS KURT : **_

Tu as raison Merci Rachel.

Blaine décidé de prendre les devant pour ne pas lui faire comprendre que c'était lui et pas Rachel. Il appela directement Kurt. Il remit son portable sur identification d'appel.

Kurt allait envoyer un message à Blaine quand son téléphone se mis à vibrer.

(bizarre, j'allais lui envoyer un message) allo, Blaine, bonjour.

Bonjour Kurt, comment tu vas ?

Bien et toi.

Oui, tu fais quoi là ?

Rien de spécial, pourquoi.

Je vais faire un tour dans le parc ca te tente ?

(comment il a su, il a du avoir une transmission de penser) le parc ? oui pourquoi pas.

Ok rendez vous dans 10 minutes.

Kurt s'habilla en vitesse, et parti pour le parc. Il trouva un banc et s'y asseye en attendant Blaine. Celui-ci arriva quelque temps après. Il s'arrêta quelque instant pour réfléchir, il s'apprêtait à faire quelque chose de stupide mais c'était le tout pour le tout. Il fallait qu'il passe aux choses sérieuses, il s'approcha de Kurt

Kurt, je suis en retard.

Non, pile à l'heure mon cher,

Comment tu vas ?

Bien mais ca ria mieux quand j'aurai fait ça.

Blaine s'approcha de Kurt et posa un baiser délicat sur la bouche de Kurt. Il se recula pour

Juger de l'état de son ami.

Blaine, qu'est ce que ?

Je mets en pratique tes mots.

Pardon tu m'explique.

Blaine sorti son portable de sa poche, et lui montra le dernier message reçu. Kurt devint alors rouge pivoine, comprenant que ce n'étais pas Rachel, et surtout se rappelant des aveux qu'il lui avait fait.

Kurtie ! vraiment, je trouve ça mignon, Kurt regarde moi

J'ai honte,

De quoi ? D'avoir avouer que tu m'aimer ou d'avoir avouer que tu me désirais.

Les deux. Mais attend le baiser tout à l'heure ca veux dire …

Que tu me plais beaucoup et que j'ai les envie que toi.

Blaine s'approcha à nouveau de Kurt et l'embrassa de façon plus passionné. Kurt passa ses mains autour de la taille de Blaine et leur corps commencèrent à s'enflammer.

alors comme ça tu aime mes mains Kurtie ?

Blaine, j'aime tout de toi.

Si on allait chez moi, tu pourrais me le montrer.

Avec plaisir.

Blaine et Kurt partirent main dans la main. Arrivé chez Blaine, Kurt pris les choses en mains, Blaine connaissait bien le garçon timide qu'était Kurt avec ses amis, mais là c'est un tout autre garçon qui se dévoiler à lui, et ça ne lui déplaisait pas. Les choses allèrent très vite, Kurt passa ses mains sous le pull de Blaine, commença à le caresser, puis lui retira délicatement, les yeux de Blaine se mirent à briller, et un désir puissant les envahirent. Si Kurt était sur de ses sentiments, il fallait juste ouvrir les yeux de Blaine pour qu'il se rend compte qu'il était fou amoureux de Kurt. Leur amour pouvait enfin vivre.


End file.
